Amante de Ensueño
by AliciaWonderlan
Summary: La extraña maldición que pesa sobre Alfred Jones desde hace 2.000 años le ha condenado a pasar la eternidad como esclavo sexual , atrapado en un libro hasta que una mujer u hombre le invoque para satisfacer sus deseos, pero cuando es convocado para ser amante de Arthur Kirklan durante un mes, ¿las cosas cambian?, ¿Puede un esclavo sexual encontrar el amor verdadero?


**Hetalia Axis – Powers no me pertenece y tampoco esta historia es solo una adaptación de la historia de Kenyon,Sherrilyn, solo hago esto por diversión**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Una antigua leyenda griega

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las personas que posaban los ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna.

Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y, por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres.

Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer u hombre podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

Ni negados.

De cabello rubio y piel dorada, y con los ojos de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres y hombres, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indescriptible placer.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse.

Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquélla persona que le invocara, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer u hombre y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo.

Pero se ha de ser precavido, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre será capaz de dejar a esa persona plenamente satisfecha. Porque ningún varón mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

Guárdate del Maldito.

Alfred Jones de Macedonia.

Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte.

Saborearte.

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra «_paraíso_».

**o-o-o**

— Eh! Arthur!, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo

El inglés se estremeció al escuchar el grito de su amigo francés en mitad del pequeño Café, donde se encontraban terminando los restos del almuerzo. Desafortunadamente para él, la voz de su amigo poseía un maldito timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercana, el inglés percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarles con mucho más interés del que a él le gustaría.

¡Maldicion! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Francis a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnudo sobre las mesas?

Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Arthur quería "ahorcar gentilmente" a Francis o minino deseaba que pudiese sentirse avergonzado. Pero su vistoso, y a menudo extravagante, amigo no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de golpear a Francis, le consumían.

— ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Bonnefoy? —murmuró—. Supongo que los hombres de América no habrán podido escucharte.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo el guapísimo camarero al inglés al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un calor abrasador le tomó por asalto en las mejillas, ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señores? —preguntó, y después miró directamente a Arthur — O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Francis?

— Creo que ya hemos acabado —contestó Arthur "tranquilamente". Definitivamente, golpearía a Francis por esto— Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante del inglés —Puede hacerme una llamada si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, Arthur se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel

Francis le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— Espera y verás —le dijo Arthur, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot—. Me las pagarás.

Francis ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en sus bolsas.

— Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.

— y muy joven —corrigió Arthur—. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.

Francis paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

— Sí, pero don Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…

— Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Mathew por saber que su marido se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un chaval.

Francis resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

— Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— No te enfades —le dijo Francis mientras salía tras él a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos.

Una oleada de calor típico de Luisiana les recibió al salir a la calle, intentado no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración, el inglés se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes, dispuestos a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba el establecimiento

— Sabes que es cierto —miro a Arthur una vez le alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Arthur!, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?

— Cuatro —contestó el con aire ausente—. ¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?

— ¿Cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales? —repitió Francis incrédulo.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente al francés y a Arthur.

Ajeno —como era habitual en él— a la atención que despertaban, Francis continuó sin detenerse.

— No me digas que tú has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin ****?

Arthur acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amigo una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Francis era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en plena calle, sus asuntos personales a todo humano que pasara por la zona?

—Baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

Francis soltó un bufido.

— Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres deberían venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia: —alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación— _Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer sobre su peso, sin previo aviso._

Arthur soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctor Amor —dijo Francis imitando la voz de la doctora Ruth —. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de las Bragas de Teflón". —Bajando la voz, Francis añadió— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— Bueno, a ver, soy un sexólogo. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar _**la petit mort**_ mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Francis, perdería el título.

— Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre.

Haciendo una mueca, Arthur comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Francis había instalado su puestecillo para echar las cartas y leer las líneas de las manos.

Cuando llegó al tenderete —una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso—, suspiró;— Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver las reposiciones de Hee Haw.

Francis le dedicó una expresión irritada.

— ¿Qué tenía de malo Toris?— Mal aliento— ¿y Feliks?— Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Especialmente durante la cena.— ¿ Roderich?

Arthur miró a Francis y éste alzó las manos.

— Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

Arthur le miró furioso.

— Eh, Francis, ¿ya has regresado de almorzar? —le preguntó Lily desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por ella.

Unos años más joven que ellos, Lily tenía una larga melena y siempre llevaba ropas que a Arthur le hacían pensar que estaba delante de un hada. Su vestimenta de hoy consistía en una liviana falda blanca, que hubiese resultado obscena de no ser por los leotardos rosados que llevaba debajo, y una preciosa camisa de estilo medieval.

— Sí, ya he vuelto —le contestó Francis mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?— Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.— Gracias—dijo Francis guardando la cartera en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Arthur no había visto nunca.

— ¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados? —Preguntó a Lily.— Sí —le contestó éste mientras cogía su cartera—. Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo.

Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

— ¡Eh, Lily! —Gritó el conductor—. Mueve el trasero. Tengo hambre.

La chica le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

— No me agobies o comerás tú sólo Peter —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Arthur movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Lily necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que ella. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café du Monde.

— ¡Oh! Un beignet sería un estupendo postre— La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Francis mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?— De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Francis, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en mi vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella.

Francis cogió el libro.

— A que tengo una idea.

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Francis le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y él no se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que su amigo estuviese involucrado con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

— ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?— No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Arthur se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido un compañero de habitación normal el primer año en Tulane, en lugar de Francis, Quiero Ser Una Gitano Sexi Travieso. De algo estaba seguro: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en lo, diferentes que eran. El soportaba el húmedo calor con una ligera camisa de vestir con mangas largas y unos pantalones negros y su cabello rubio corto. En contraste, Francis llevaba un largo pants grueso verde con una ceñida playera de tirantes azul obscuro que apenas le cubría. El pelo rubio largo.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero él sabía que Francis escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «exótico» atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. Excepto en la extraña creencia que Francis había desarrollado por el ocultismo.

Y en su insaciable apetito sexual.

Acercándose a él, Francis dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo— de Arthur y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer. Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que la invadía.

— Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página

Arthur miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido.

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impreso, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a sí mismo: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía jamás tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer.

Con la boca seca, Arthur observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos mechones rubios, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color azul zafiro, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa.

Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos la envolvían y la atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Francis, para ver si también él se había visto afectado del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello.

Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó Francis, mirándolo por fin a los ojos.

Arthur se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

— Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… el chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo.

¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida!

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Francis adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— Sí —dijo cortando a Francis antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. Me dijo que era una hetero y amaba a su mujer.

Francis abrió la boca, mudo de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo a Arthur de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras le miraba furioso.

— Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.

Arthur alzó una ceja.

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo Francis mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado—. Te lo advierto; esto —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— es lo que estás buscando.

Arthur miró fijamente a su amigo mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía El Oráculo —autoproclamado Señor del Star—, sentado tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Francis era en realidad un esotérico gitano.

Si creyera en esas cosas.

— Vale —dijo Arthur. —Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de Francis adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— El tipo que te he enseñado… Alfred… es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquel que le invoque, y a adorarle.

Arthur se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducado, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Francis, una licenciada en historia antigua y en física, premiada con la beca Rhodes, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

— Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó—. Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnudo a la medianoche? —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Francis se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Francis dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

Arthur jadeó.

— Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Francis negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Confiésalo, Francis

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que lo ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Arthur sacó del bolso las gafas de sol y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Francis habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los treinta años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él.

Hasta el día de hoy, Francis se negaba a admitir que había sido él quien dirigiera el puntero.

Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

— Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco —le dijo mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban—. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

— Bien, te veo a las ocho. —E hizo una larga pausa para añadir— Dile a Mathew que hola y que gracias por dejarte visitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Francis lo observó alejarse y sonrió.

— Espera a ver tu regalo —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo café caramelo.

Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba seguro.

— Te gustará Arthur, Alfred—murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarlo, ése eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Alfred elegía para darle la razón.

Arthur pensaba que estaba loco a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo el séptimo varón de un séptimo varón, y con la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas, Francis sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara.

Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba seguro que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta el. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casado, supo que no estaba destinado a él. Le usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban.

Hasta Arthur.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes…

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Arthur recordaría durante el resto de su vida…

_**¿Review? **_

_**Espero que les gustara, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_


End file.
